Of The Few Nights
by Anniih
Summary: Es la única fecha donde pueden compartir algo en común. A Alfred le gusta Halloween, porque Arthur le dio esa costumbre. UK/USA, muy Fluff.


**Disclaimer: **Hetalia pertenece a Hidekaz.  
><strong>Advertencias: <strong>Cosas lindas, Halloween y eso. Enserio, espero que no tengan diabetes.  
><strong>Parejas: <strong>UKxUSA/ArthurxAlfred. Mención Escocia + Francia.  
>.<p>

* * *

><p>●<strong>.●.● Of The Few Nights ●.●.●<strong>

Habían salido de la fiesta de Halloween hecha en casa de Holanda (en realidad, fue España quién propuso sin su consentimiento). Todos estaban con sus disfraces, algunos penosos, otros grandiosos como decía Prusia. Algunos llevaban dulces por haber pedido en casas ajenas, como por ejemplo Feliciano quien andaba muy feliz con sus dulces de colores sin tomarle mucha atención a los consejos de Alemania sobre que le saldrían caries. Con su hermano Lovino, él pedía una señorita, pero se tenía que conformar con el idiota español. En el caso especial de Francia, andaba paseándose y preguntando a todo el mundo _"Dulce o truco"_, claro que la última palabra venía con doble sentido. Solo vean cómo reaccionó Vash al preguntarle a Lily. Pero no se dio por vencido. Siguió preguntando a ver si alguien aceptaba. Se acercó a Escocia.

Uh.

El pelirrojo lo saludó. Luego lo miró con curiosidad, no tenía buen presentimiento. Sabía que el francés le saldría con algo pervertido.

― ¿Dulce o truco? No te preocupes si no tienes dulces, te puedo hacer travesuras si quieres.

― ¿Con el monstruo entre tus piernas?

―_Oui _―sonrió alegre, pero desaparece al ver la expresión casi malvada del escoses. Ya sabía lo que era―_._ ¿Eh? ¡¿Espera, espera?

Y desde ese momento, nadie supo más de Francia ni de Escocia. Por lo menos alguien le dio su merecido en alguna habitación.

Posteriormente había llegado Polonia…con un vestido. Lituania no sabía realmente que aportar aparte de avergonzarse en traerlo en todo el camino, siendo espectáculo de la gente que los miraba.

En fin. Todos disfrutaban de la Noche de Brujas. Sobre todo Estados Unidos, era el que más lo disfrutaba. Tenía una sonrisa de oreja a oreja que nadie se la podría quitar. Absolutamente nadie. Arthur se encargaría que esa sonrisa la mantuviera por toda la noche. Por esa razón yacen sentados cerca del lago más cercano que pudieron encontrar. Quieren estar a solas. Ver la noche, escuchar el ruido del aire, respirar tranquilos, ver la luz de la Luna y el cielo estrellado.

Es mágico.

El lago comienza a iluminarse. Asoman pequeños seres, aquellos que conoce Inglaterra. Sus hadas. Su unicornio que viene pisando el césped, a beber el agua. Arthur sonríe. Y Alfred también…porque los ve. Sí, lo ve.

Las hadas se acercan a él, y sueltan risillas contagiosas. Se guarda los lentes porque no los necesita para ver y creer.

―No me susurren tanto…jajaja~… ―ríe.

Inglaterra lo sigue observando. Jamás pensó que esto iba a suceder en algún momento. Y tanto que el americano le criticaba con que sus seres mágicos no existían. Ahora Alfred los está viendo. No obstante, Arthur sabe que él los puede ver en ésta única fecha del año, los otros días no. Y también sabe, que Alfred no tiene idea de que esos son sus seres, por la sencilla razón, que el menor no cree en ellos ni en Halloween. Si tan solo Alfred lo supiera…

No quiere arruinar el momento. Estados Unidos solo cree en su día, nada más.

Vota un suspiro. No es el momento en ponerse a pensar, es mejor disfrutar en compartir las mismas cualidades que solo se presentan una vez en el año (en el caso de Alfred). Vuelve a mirarlo.

―Alfred. ―lo llama. Extiende su brazo alrededor del menor, llegando al otro lado del hombro, y lo trae a su cuerpo. Estados Unidos se acomoda, porque no le gustó mucho esa posición del cuello dislocado. Prefiere juntar sus cabezas de lado.

―Me gusta fecha, Arthur ―dice capturando su atención―. Siempre veo cosas lindas. Luces, risas, muchas, pero muchas cosas que pudieran ser un sueño. No sé porque, pero me agrada. Me siento feliz.

El corazón del inglés se acelera. No sabe que decir aparte de correr la mirada. Siente un poco de nervios.

―Arthur ―ahora lo llama él, quedando frente a frente―, sé que…tú me brindaste esta fiesta o tradición…bueno, como quieras llamarle. ―algo tímido en decir las palabras correctas, se rasca la mejilla y se sonroja.

―En realidad, fue idea de Irlanda ―se queda pensando―. Digamos que también fue la mía.

―Eh, claro eso ―se siente como un idiota. Inglaterra igual―. Bien…yo…

―… ―Arthur arquea ceja.

―Quería decirte…gracias ―siente una presión en el pecho. El mayor no puede creer lo que está escuchando―. Gracias por darme esta fecha, esta noche. Sé que nunca aprecio lo que hiciste por mí. ¿Y sabes una cosa? Creo que soy un idiota por eso. Un ciego, aunque tenga lentes.

Lo último le causa gracia al británico.

―Tal vez ―menciona―. Nunca imaginé que me dirías eso algún día…idiota.

―Ya sabes como soy. ―suelta una risilla.

―Y te tengo que soportar por eso.

―Oye…eso sonó feo. ―se amurra haciendo un puchero y frunciendo el ceño. Todo iba tan bien…tonto Arthur.

No obstante, a pesar de eso, comparten miradas y se echan a reír por un momento corto gracias a la interrupción del menor al subirse a las piernas de Inglaterra, sujetándole el rostro.

―He-Hey… ―todo es sorpresa para el inglés, sin alcanzar a necesitar una explicación por aquella provocante posición en su cuerpo. De repente los labios de Alfred se pegan a los suyos iniciando suaves movimientos sin soltarlo. Va lento y preciso, esperando en convertir el beso más profundo, y Arthur lo deja al abrir la boca, perdiendo lo desorientado que estaba hace un rato.

Inglaterra lleva sus manos a la cintura de Estados Unidos. Ambos se afirman, entregándose con el paladar, compartiendo su respiración y el néctar.

Deciden detenerse y recuperar el aire.

Estados Unidos entreabre la boca sin salir encima del mayor.

― ¿Quieres? ―pregunta como si nada.

― ¿Aquí? ―no puede creer lo que oye. ¿Está hablando enserio? ¿Al aire libre y en la noche?

―Ajam. ―acierta surcando los labios, tratando de convencerlo.

―Pero… ―no está seguro si aceptar o no, sobre todo si están sus amigos mágicos. El estadounidense se percata.

―No importa, seguramente se van, ¿no? ―es totalmente lógico que todos esos seres se vayan y no se queden viendo cosas que hacen dos adultos desnudos, si no quieren quedar ciegos.

―Ah… ―sigue dudando. Demonios, ¿por qué cuesta tanto en conversarlo? ¡Pero Alfred no se dará por vencido! Quiere hacer el amor aquí y ahora. Solo le queda usar su arma maestra: Jugar con el orgullo de Arthur, más bien, burlarse.

Sonríe de lado bajando las manos.

― ¿O es que acaso el señor vampiro no quiere morderme el cuello? Vaya, que vampiro tan miedoso.

Rápidamente el mayor entrecierra la mirada con deje de molestia.

―No me provoques, que lo puedo hacer. ―¡eso es lo que quiere! Sabía que funcionaría en provocarlo un poquito. Urra por el héroe.

―Eso estoy esperando. ―contesta.

Inglaterra hace una señal con la mano ordenando que todos sus seres se vayan del lugar, para que los dejen a solas. Y se vuelven a besar, donde el inglés toma el control volteando al menor, dejándolo bajo su silueta, atrapado contra el césped. ¿Pero qué importa? A Alfred no le importa. Solo desea pertenecerle al mayor, corresponder y hacer que esta noche sea más mágica de lo que ya es. Arthur quiere lo mismo. Disfrutar de las pocas noches donde compartan el don de ver seres de otra dimensión.

Se muerden los labios. Murmuran sus nombres. Se tocan, se acarician. Buscan sus posiciones para estimularse.

El beso es tan profundo que sus pulmones no aguantan más. Quisieran continuar, pero no pueden. Si quieren seguir, deben respirar jadeando. Y antes de volver a lo suyo…

―_Happy Halloween. _―le desea Arthur.

―_Happy Halloween to you too._

_._

* * *

><p><strong>NA: **¿Muy cursi? ¿Diabetes? Sí, lo sé. Es que me parece muy lindo esto lo de Halloween, como tradición de Arthur dada a Alfred. (En realidad fue Irlanda, pero qué más da). Y más cuando Alfred le da gracias por éste día. Sipi. Alfred se pone feliz con Halloween. Y lo siento, pero mi corazón ya no puede más, necesita explayar el EscociaxFrancia :3

Ah, sí. Estuve leyendo los archivos de Alfred, y me enteré que tiene 238 puntos débiles, además de tener miedo a los fantasmas. Hay uno que me da mucha pena… ¡es muy triste! Creo que haré un fic cortito sobre ello. De verdad, con eso me da penita Alfred. Sniff…

Por supuesto, Arthur andaba disfrazado de sexy vampiro ;D

Y am…la única fecha que Alfred ve seres mágicos es en Halloween, pero no acepta en creer en los de Arthur. Por lo menos es de los pocos días que pueden compartir algo en común y mágico.

Nada más que eso. Les deseo *ve la hora* una linda noche, que la pasen bien. Duerman, sueñen con los angelitos, con Arthur de mesero y Alfred igual. ¡Saludos, nos vemos!

**¿Review's?**


End file.
